1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to measuring leakage through ducts, typically fluid carrying pipes.
2. Discussion of the Background
In fluid carrying pipes such as gas mains, for, example, it has been necessary to isolate sections of main carrying the gas by cut out and bypass techniques and then capping-off. This is time consuming and costly. With service pipes it is again disruptive to determine leaks.
The present invention is concerned with providing a less disruptive and less expensive mechanism to provide an accurate pressure leakage test of pipes.
According to the invention there is provided a leak testing system for pipes including means for providing a temporary seal at a first location;
means for providing a substantially equal pressure between the first location and an adjacent test location to prevent fluid passage therebetween;
means for determining any pressure decay at the test location indicative of pipe leakage; and
means for adjusting the pressure in the first location to track any pressure decay in the test location so as to maintain the substantially equal pressure between the first and test locations during testing.
Further according to the invention there is provided a method for testing leaks in pipes and comprising:
providing a temporary seal at a first location;
providing a substantially equal pressure between the first location and an adjacent test location to prevent fluid passage therebetween;
determining any pressure decay at the test location indicative of pipe leakage; and
adjusting the pressure in the first location to track any pressure decay in the test location so as to maintain the substantially equal pressure between the first and test locations during testing.